


For the Love of Frida

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's been noticing that Eddy always flirts with and crushes on other girls that aren't his own girlfriend. Find out why Eddy is trying to win over other girls while everybody knows about his girlfriend back in Nicktropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The others had been worried about Eddy. Whenever they got on an adventure or mission with him, he's been known to hit on any cute girl he can get, despite being the boyfriend of Frida Suarez. Since Mike knew Eddy longer and better than the others next to Double D and Ed, she decided to find out why this was.

"Eddy, can we talk?"

"Mike!" Eddy gasped slightly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just got here," Mike rolled her eyes. "Anyway, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure, Mike, I guess..." Eddy replied softly.

Mike and Eddy found a table and sat down across from each other. Mike got them a couple of root beers to hopefully relax the situation.

"Okay, Eddy, let's talk," Mike said. "Whenever we go around the world, you always hit on any girl you desire. You're going out with Frida after Manny already decided he liked Lu... Why do you do it?"

Eddy sighed and stared down to his feet.

"You can tell me..." Mike said. "We've known each other a long time."

"Yeah... We really have..." Eddy replied as he rubbed his arm softly.

"So, why do you do it?" Mike asked.

Eddy looked into her eyes and sharply sighed. "Frida and I broke-up." he admitted then, revealing what had happened between him and the aspiring rockstar girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys broke up?" Mike asked in shock. "Why did you break up? You were perfect for each other! Besides, Frida once told me that Manny always had a crush on her, but she knew that Lu liked him, so she wanted Lu to have a chance of happiness."

"Well, that's nice of her..." Eddy smiled halfway.

"You didn't answer my question..." Mike folded her arms. "Why did you break-up with Frida?"

"I didn't break-up with Frida," Eddy explained. "She broke up with me."

"WHAT?!" Mike squawked.

"It was my first dinner with the family," Eddy explained. "I was finally gonna meet her family... It was kinda interesting when I found out she had sisters that always hated her, it made me think of me with my own brother."

"Yeah, your brother's the worst," Mike had to agree. "So, like, what happened?"

"Well, I met her family," Eddy explained. "Her father was the chief of police and her mother was a lawyer. Her mom seemed nice enough, but her dad always stared at me, like he didn't trust me or something."

"Hmm..." Mike hummed.

"I did my best to tell some jokes," Eddy continued. "After dinner though, Anita and Nikita were washing the dishes with their mother and I sat on the couch until Frida was ready to come out so I could say good night to her. She then came in and she then said 'Eddy, we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, I'm sorry'."

"Did she say why?" Mike asked.

"No, she just told me to leave," Eddy explained, sounding heartbroken. "I guess I just can't keep a girl... I had you, but then you met The Count's niece from Miss Grimwood's school... I met Frida and thought I finally had a chance, but she was another bad one."

"Oh, Eddy..." Mike frowned. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay..." Eddy sighed, but he sounded anything but fine. "Maybe I just don't deserve happiness."

"Don't say that." Mike put her hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm gonna go now..." Eddy stood up, sounding like he was going to cry. "Excuse me, Mike..." 

Mike frowned and wished there was something she could do for her closest friend/ex-boyfriend. She then looked out the window and saw her island friend was walking down the street with her pet turtle.

"Lu, where are you going?" Mike asked, though she had a hunch.

"On a boat to Nicktropolis," Lu explained. "I'm going to dinner and a movie with Manny tonight." 

Mike was sure that was where the island girl was headed. "Mind if I go with you?" she then asked. "I have to talk with someone about something very important."

Lu looked nervous and curious, but she then agreed. "All right, come on, Mike."

"Thanks, Princess." Mike smiled halfway.

Lu smiled back. With that, the two girls then got onto the boat to take them to Nicktropolis. Lu was sitting with Lancelot as the boat was taking them away from the city and straight into the Nicktoons Kingdom. Mike looked very determined and decided to have a 'friendly chat' with Frida about breaking up with Eddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Manny and Frida were coincidentally together at the docks of Nicktropolis as the Cartoon Network boat arrived. As soon as the boat docked, a staircase came down for the travelers. Lu then came down first with a smile as she carried Lancelot in her arms. Manny smiled back to her and hugged her, happily swinging her about and walked off with her. Frida waved to them and was about to go off on her own then.

"Frida," Mike put her hand on the blue-haired girl's shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"Oh, uh, hello, Mike..." Frida looked back, slightly nervous. "What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Mike folded her arms. "What's the big idea and breaking up with Eddy?"

Frida gasped in slight horror. "You know about that?"

"Darn right I know about that," Mike scoffed. "Who do you think you are? Eddy was finally happy and he found his soulmate, you! Why did you have to go and rip his heart out of his chest and shred it like that?!"

"Mike, please, I can explain..." Frida was anxious now.

"You better have a good excuse..." Mike growled.

Frida looked around. "Come on, let's go to the Mall."

Mike rolled her eyes and went with the girl into the Mall to talk about this. They went to the Food Court and sat together.

"Mike, I didn't mean to break up with Eddy, I love him very much." Frida said.

"So then why did you?" Mike demanded.

Frida pouted, then sighed sadly. "Papa made me." 

"Your dad made you?" Mike tilted her head.

"Eddy came over for dinner, I knew my mom would like him or at least give him a chance," Frida explained gently. "I didn't want to break up with him, but Papa thought he was a bad influence... I was about to say good night to Eddy, but Papa wanted to talk with me for a minute."

"What did he say?" Mike asked.

"He didn't like Eddy," Frida explained. "Papa thinks Eddy is a bad influence, even worse to hang around with than Manny when he's El Tigre. So he said 'I forbid you to go out with that hoodlum' and said 'But Papa, I love him!'. He didn't listen though, he made me break up with Eddy that night."

"Owch," Mike winced once she found out the truth. "Why didn't you tell Eddy that was the reason why you guys broke up then?"

"I didn't wanna hurt him any worse than I already did," Frida explained tearfully. "I never want Eddy to get hurt, especially if it's because of me, but that's what happened!" she then put her hands to her eyes and started to cry. "I can never see him again!"


End file.
